oswaldo_parodyfandomcom-20200213-history
Oswaldo
Oswaldo is the one of the protagonists of the Brazilian cartoon series with a same name. Personality He is kinda cool and optimistic, makes him sad when somebody says bad things about him and gets angry when someone lies. Appearances He is a purple penguin wearing a red/orange shirt, glasses and green shoes. In Oswaldo In Oswaldo Parody Universe Comparisons Hitler Leopold Voice Actors *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Joel Vieira, Pedro Eboli (pilot) **Portugal dub: TBA *English: Joel Vieira *Italian: TBA *Hebrew: TBA *Turkish: Arda Meriçliler *Malay: TBA *Indonesian: TBA *Tamil: TBA *Thai: TBA Relationships Oswaldo's Mom Oswaldo's Dad Léia Tobias Alberto Vivian Geovan P.A. Janette Ian Sandra Dimitri Enemies Medeiros Prof. Gibraltar Turbo Oswaldo Trivia *Despite being a penguin, he has two human parents, due to he was found on the beach and raised by them. *Jogo Do Bafo and Clube do Café da Manhã are the only times we see him cry. **Jogo Do Bafo uses his crying from Clube do Café da Manhã replaced his grumpy lose pose on the second season before the episode released for reasons. *Oswaldo claims that his middle name is Cuidado (tran. careful) in the episode "Oswiral ". *He's a one of the characters who swears. **He swears in the episode "Diários de Bicicleta" Gallery In Oswaldo Image262.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-03-31-15h18m03s253.png Image261.jpg 20171030181840 programa-oswaldo.png Image263.jpg Image264.jpg OSWALDO-.jpg Capture 2019-05-08 09.24.29.jpg Capture 2019-05-08 09.18.59.jpg Capture 2019-05-08 09.23.58.jpg Capture 2019-05-08 09.19.25.jpg Capture 2019-05-09 18.51.35.jpg Capture 2019-05-09 18.51.13.jpg|Oswaldo wears make-up Capture 2019-05-09 18.48.19.jpg Capture 2019-05-09 18.46.21.jpg Capture 2019-05-09 18.48.44.jpg Capture 2019-05-09 19.33.52.jpg Capture 2019-05-13 08.51.11.jpg Image355.jpg Image356.jpg Image357.jpg Image358.jpg Image359.jpg Image360.jpg Image361.jpg Image362.jpg|Friendship reunited! Image363.jpg Image367.jpg Image368.jpg|This is how Oswaldo and Tobias meet each-other. Image369.jpg Image370.jpg|HIGH FIVE! Image371.jpg Image372.jpg Image373.jpg Image374.jpg|What the heck? Image376.jpg Image377.jpg Image378.jpg Image379.jpg Image380.jpg Image381.jpg|Why's Tobias playing a sax? Image382.jpg Image383.jpg Image384.jpg|Out. and In. Out again. and In. gsdgd.png poster_05.png oswaldo_news.jpg Capture 2019-06-02 15.46.50.jpg Capture 2019-06-02 15.49.01.jpg Capture 2019-06-02 15.49.11.jpg IMG_20190604_091908.png|Oswaldo tries to put his candy behind his shirt. Screenshot_20190617-081250.png 55875645_2194571267274652_1151790188746244096_o.jpg IMG 20191207 075729.png IMG 20191207 075815.png IMG 20191207 075851.png IMG 20191207 075916.png IMG 20191207 080036.png IMG 20191207 080103.png IMG 20191207 080752.png IMG 20191207 080813.png IMG 20191207 080829.png IMG 20191207 080902.png IMG 20191207 080920.png IMG 20191207 080933.png IMG 20191207 080948.png IMG 20191207 082017.png IMG 20191207 082030.png IMG 20191207 082053.png IMG 20191207 082108.png IMG 20191207 082121.png IMG 20191207 082135.png IMG 20191207 082150.png IMG 20191207 082215.png IMG 20191207 082308.png IMG 20191207 082319.png IMG 20191207 082346.png IMG 20191207 082357.png Concepts / Arts Oswaldo Piloto.png|Pilot design tumblr_no705nlTkS1qiex63o1_640.jpg|Original TV series Oswaldo poses, before its changed. tumblr_noeai8xzJQ1qiex63o1_640.jpg tumblr_npu5eoWK851qiex63o1_640.jpg|NINJA!! Tumblr_owcf41sx1n1ts14tmo1_400.gif|Welcome to the classic cartoon world, Oswaldo! tumblr_o2n6dp9Z6z1qiex63o1_640.gif|Walking tumblr_o1z45hqFQy1qiex63o1_640.gif|Running tumblr_o0y2jjNlv51qiex63o1_640.gif|Oswaldo can´t stop his mouth (shapes)! imageedit_2_7837202508.png 40489.png 40521.png Project Capture (4).png|Oswaldo crying (seen on Clube do Café da Manhã) ezgif.com-video-to-gif.gif|AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! unnamed.gif showsquare.png 77f51205f5477c6c5acab0a70c52f98526ed809b_hq.jpg Oswaldo5.png Oswaldo9.png Oswaldo2.png Oswaldo4.png|I giphy (1).gif giphy (3).gif giphy (7).gif|CHARGE!!!! giphy (8).gif|Quiet! He's asleep. In Other Media/Spoofs/Resemblances TUDONPoster.jpg|Oswaldo in The Ultimate Destruction Against Nazi (the prototype of Super Mario Bros. Deliverance) poster Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Nerds Category:Characters That Are Weird Category:Studients Category:Prof. Gibraltar's class